Author, Oh, Author! Rasakan Flame Terdasyatku!
by Manusia
Summary: [sudah saya perbaiki. Maaf atas ketidaknyamannya. :-)] Percayalah! Cerita ini mungkin seperti author note(s), tapi ada yang lebih dari itu. Tentang Kurapika yang mereview fanfic milik Neon. Tidak ada yang spesial sampai Kurapika mendapat balasannya. Hm... [berat bersih cerita... kira-kira sendiri, menjijikan, OOC, AU, gaje, tebar typos, dkk]


Jika cerita ini seperti dipaksakan, itu benar. Jika cerita ini terlihat dibuat cepat-cepat, itu juga benar. Sebelum hiatus, sebelum menghapus sebagian ceritaku, sebelum aku bertemu dengan cerita teka-teki dan kisah-kisah tak lazim, dan sebelum lainnya, aku tak pernah seperti ini dan aku selalu ingin belajar cara membuat cerita dengan cepat, tepat, dan tidak membingungkan yang membaca cerita ini. Sayangnya, tidak mudah membuat cerita seperti itu. Biasanya hasilnya sangat pendek dan sangat terlihat dipaksakan. Bagaimana jika cerita ini sama dengan cerita-ceritaku yang terlihat buruk selalu dan tak pantas dianggap cerita ditambah tak memiliki alur yang jelas? Hm…

Sepertinya, mantanku benar. Aku tidak menyerah. Aku hanya mengeluh. Ia mengeluh keluhanku. Mungkinkah lebih baik aku tidak menulis cerita lagi seperti apa yang disarankannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Author, Oh, Author! Rasakan Flame Terdasyatku! ::**

**.**

**HxH milik Togashi Yoshihiro yang baik hatinya.**

**Fanfic tidak jelas ini sudah jelas minjam charanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam lewat, 7 Januari 2014, Kurapika sedang asyik menonton acara televisi yang bukan kesukaannya. Meski bukan kesukaannya, bukan berarti Kurapika membencinya. Berawal dari bosan membaca cerita-cerita milik seseorang yang spesial seperti makan nasi goreng spesial yang lezat, berakhirlah ia di depan televisi.

Acara yang ditonton Kurapika bukanlah film _Misteri Pohon Sawo_. Bukan pula berita tentang pohon sawo yang dibakar penduduk karena dihuni _hal tak terlihat_. Bukan pula acara yang menampilkan komedian yang melucu. Bukan pula sinetron. Bukan pula _anime_. Bukan pula acara rusak yang tepatnya, tidak dapat menangkap siaran. Lebih jelasnya, televisi yang menampilkan garis-garis hitam putih rusak maupun garis-garis warna-warni rusak. Intinya, Kurapika tidak menonton semua acara.

Jadi, apa yang ditonton Kurapika? Televisi! Ya? Iya! Bingung, ya? Sama! Benar-benar tidak bisa dipahami mengapa Kurapika mau menonton televisi yang tidak menyala sama sekali. Meresahkan.

Mungkinkah Kurapika gila? Bisa jadi.

Kurapika yang bosan dengan acara _imajinasinya_, kembali mengutak-atik ponsel kesayangan dan kebanggaannya, yaitu… (sayang sekali, saya sengaja lupa nama mereknya dan tipenya). Di ponsel itu, Kurapika kembali membaca salah satu fiksi penggemar yang dibuat oleh salah satu author yang bukan kesukaannya, tapi author itu sendiri yang ia suka dan ia cintai.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan…?

Dirinya sendiri? Bukan!

Kurapika? Bukannya itu dirinya sendiri? Jadi, bukanlah!

Terus siapa? Siapa coba? Siapa, siapa, siapa?

Jawabannya adalah… (supaya tidak ada author maupun calon author yang menggunakan nama ini, dengan terpaksa dirahasiakan) yang nama aslinya adalah Neon Nostrade.

Saat ini Kurapika sedang melanjutkan salah satu fiksi penggemar terbaru yang dibuat kurang asli dari Neon. Mengapa kurang asli? Supaya tahu, cobalah menulis. Pasti ada yang ditiru, kan? Mengaku! Mengaku! Mengaku!

Tapi bukan berarti Neon maupun author lainnya adalah _plagiat_. Cerita yang dibuat oleh author lain biasanya jadi inspirasi bagi calon penulis untuk menulis kembali cerita dengan versi berubah. Atau bisa jadi lainnya.

Sejujurnya, cerita ini tak pernah diharapkan ada, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya menyalin karena 78,99% disalin dari otak, sedangkan sisanya adalah pengalaman dari melihat bacaan lain maupun lain-lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan. Bisa dari artikel, berita, gaya bahasa, gaya orang berbicara, gaya berenang, dan gaya saat difoto. Lupa, ditambah dan lain-lain sesuai diri penulis itu sendiri, seperti kepribadian, gaya bicaranya, gaya berenangnya, gaya jalannya, maupun gaya saat penulis itu sendiri sedang tertawa.

HAHAHAHAHA! Seperti itu (eh?).

Kembali ke Kurapika yang lagi meneteskan air… liur yang sedang membaca salah satu fiksi penggemmar terbaru dari Neon Nostrade. Kedua mata coklatnya (versi 2011) terlihat bergairah membaca salah satu fiksi penggemmar terbaru dari Neon Nostrade.

"Si Neon ini. Kenapa jelasin makanan itu begitu… lezat… zat… zaaaaat! Jadi lapar!" ujar Kurapika kepada ponselnya sampai layar ponselnya terkena cipratan air liur Kurapika sendiri. Hiiii! Jangan ditiru, ya!

Nah, terus bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini sendiri? Lanjut!

Setelah tuntas membaca, Kurapika segera mereview salah satu fiksi penggemmar terbaru dari Neon Nostrade yang diterbitkan hampir tengah malam pada tanggal 6 Januari 2014. Ia mengetik beberapa kata yang cukup mengesankan dan cukup mencurahkan hatinya. Hm…

"Author yang cuaaantikkk buanget gitoooh… ini review terkeji, terkejam, tersadis, dan terpleset dari _akang _tercintaaaamu yang _so cool and so cold_. FF ini bener-bener buaaagus buangeeet, cinnnn~. Cuman gaje aja. Mesti lu apus ini FF. Kalo kagak! Kalo kagak! Inget, kalo kagak, ngg…"

Kurapika pun berpikir. Mana mungkin ia mengirim review seperti itu? Mungkinlah! Meskipun Kurapika tidak mereview secara _anonymous_, ia akan tetap mengirim review seperti itu. Tapi ia mengubah sedikit dan menambahkan beberapa kata.

"Author yang cuaaantikkk buanget gitoooh… rasakan ini! Ini review terkeji, terkejam, tersadis, dan terpleset dari _akang _tercintaaaamu yang _so cool and so cold_. FF ini bener-bener buaaagus buangeeet, cinnnn~. Cuman gaje aja. Khususnya yang bagian EYD. Ancur! Diksi? Ancur! Plot? Ancu—bercanda, sayang~. Hehehe… hohoho… huhuhu… huuuuu…. Plot FF kamu ini agaknya seperti maksa. Bukan cepet, cuman terasa maksa. Bener deh. Apalagi serasa baca _summary_. Oke, makanannya kebaca sedap banget. _Akang_ suka itu! Like it! Tapi bukan itu. _Akang _ngerti kok kalau author cantik ini bilangnya lagi bikin _riddle_. Plis deh, ah! Bikin _riddle_-nya jangan di sini. Entar kena flame loh! _Akang _udah ngingetin. Selanjutnya… seperti di iklan tv. Yang gratis2 itu loh yg selain air, udara, dan… hahaha…! Okey? Atau PM aja? Mending yang artinya _garis_ itu aja biar langsung."

Kurapika tersenyum puas melihat review miliknya. Begitu ia kirim, ia langsung melonjak kegirangan seperti sehabis mendapat durian runtuh. Bukan durian sungguhan, melainkan keberuntungan. Ha! Senang sekali dia.

Jadi, bagaimana balasan dari Neon? Setelah menunggu sekian menit, akhirnya datang pula balasan Neon dari ponsel milik Kurapika.

Isinya, "Ayangku, pacarku, _Akang_ Kurapika yang aku cayangi dan cintai setulus hati, kok gitu cih? Aku kan udah susah puayah banget bikinnya. Emang kayak biasa, aku lagi nggak mood, tapi pengen bikin cerita. Jdi, aku cepet bikin tapi ga ada alur yg jelas. Ada yang bilang kayak summary. Ok! Aku usahain bikin cerita yang teka-teki untuk _Akang_ Pika. Tapi…"

"Tapi?" balas Kurapika.

"_Akang _Pika… aku masih cinta sama _akang._"

"Aku juga masih cinta kamu, Neon. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba aneh begitu? Karena review dariku?"

"Iya, _akang._"

"Nyebelin?"

"Banget!"

Kurapika pundung seketika. Memang susah memberi masukan yang baik untuk sang kekasih jika kekasih itu sendiri orangnya bisa marah seketika, membentak seketika, tapi seketika bisa senang seketika. Padahal, jika dia bukan kekasih Neon, sudah dari dulu Kurapika memberi review sadis untuk Neon.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, lebih baik aku jujur padanya," gumam Kurapika sendirian di kamarnya.

Ia pun bergegas mengetik beberapa kata yang tak seberapa untuk kebaikan Neon. Setelah selesai, ia kirim.

Balasannya, "Kurapika, elo, gue, end!"

"HAH?" teriakan tragis keluar dari mulut Kurapika dan tangisan berduka pecah seketika, sendirian di kamarnya. Syukurlah kamarnya kedap suara sehingga tidak membangunkan ibu bapaknya yang sedang tidur.

Penasaran apa yang diketik Kurapika sebelum putus dengan Neon? Ini dia isinya, "Neon, aku tidak bermaksud jahat, tapi percayalah, ini yang terbaik untukmu. Sejak kau menjadi author di kau-tahu-itu, kau selalu berkeluh kesah tanpa henti sampai aku kadang bosan mendengarnya. Baca ini baik-baik. Jangan menyerah! Memang kau tidak menyerah dalam hal ini, tapi sekali lagi, baca ini baik-baik. Pemenang sejati tidak menang dengan mudah, tetapi pemenang sejati selalu ditantang oleh dua hal: kemenangan dan kekalahan. Dalam hal ini, aku akui kau dalam kasus _kekalahan_. Kau berlagak pemenang, tapi ketika mendapat _flame_, kau mengeluh padaku. Saat aku beritahu salahmu dan memberitahu saran yang terbaik untukmu, kau malah marah. Aku pikir kau ini manja sekali, Neon. Tidak hanya dalam menulis fiksi. Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari dan saat kita berkencan, kau ingin itulah, ingin inilah, kadang marah kalau tidak dapat inilah, itulah. Aku tidak bosan denganmu, tapi aku bosan dengan caramu yang memperlakukan dirimu dengan tidak hormat. Aku mohon Neon, _berhentilah menulis fiksi_ _detik ini juga jika kau masih mengeluhkannya_! Mengeluh sama dengan berusaha menyerah, Neon."

Cukup jelas? Neon mengira kiriman dari Kurapika adalah flame terdasyat yang ia terima. Hm…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Tidak TBC, Berarti TAMAT! ::**

Hanya keterangan saja. Akang artinya kakak. Tidak bermaksud SARA, tapi kata _akang_ di dalam cerita ini diambil dari bahasa Sunda.


End file.
